The Consequence
by Ice White
Summary: A mothers love is a fierce and protective thing... The young bloods return home before battle where a chance meeting for Astinos will have far reaching consequences. Pure fiction, never happened, not just written for the sex please keep reading...
1. Chapter 1

The Consequence

That anyone would ever guess, that was her greatest fear. Day after day she hid her despair offering heart-felt sympathy to the mother of Astinos and in return receiving sympathy back for the loss of her own son Stelios; two best friends taken in the same battle leaving two mothers grieving alongside hundreds more. She wept for her son and kept a proud face in public yet at home alone where it did not matter she gave free reign to her grief at another loss, something so personal and precious she could speak of it to no one.

Maybe it was the particular heat of the summer or maybe that the soldiers had been away in barracks and having returned for a brief while were lustful and in need of the comforts of their woman; whatever the cause fate threw two needful souls together late on a July evening and held consequences that would shake the foundations of their very souls.

Earlier that day Stelios had paid a welcome visit, bounding into the house kissing her head, eating as befitting a horse and telling her rumours of a forthcoming battle, unsettling her yet carrying her along with his youthful excitement. She had hoped her husband would return with the young bloods but he had sent word with Stelios telling her that he was delayed by duties beyond his control but assured her he loved her and would be home soon. Thinking back she remembered the dismal feeling of betrayal and the sickening knot of misery that lay heavy in the pit of her stomach, there had always been other women and he was probably fresh out of someone's bed at that moment, she had felt hurt and rejected but showed nothing to her son.

By evening Stelios had left to join other youngsters enjoying their brief freedom and she had gone to collect water from the stream, heart sore and wishing the weather would break.

"Hello Alessa, how have you been? I would have come by earlier with Stelios but mother wanted to hear all the news. You know what she's like." Astinos laughed and reached over to take the jug from Alessa's hand where she had collected water for her garden.

"She's a good woman." Alessa replied feeling a sudden rush of heat.

"Yes she is, look I'll take this for you, why doesn't your slave do it?"

"She's unwell; I've told her to rest."

"You should have asked Stelios, he's such a lazy dog."

"He wasn't here for long; I didn't think to ask him I'm so used to fetching it myself. I'm surprised you're not carousing together."

"I'll seek him out later, for now I'm just enjoying being home for a while, doing things slowly; trying to forget army life for a couple of days."

They began the dusty walk back to Alessa's home taking their time, no rushing. "Stelios said something about a forthcoming fight atThermopylae; something to do with a Persian invasion."

"There's a rumour going round; I think there's some truth to it but nothing's certain yet."

"Are you scared?" She glanced at him sideways thinking how much a man he had become. Such a handsome young man, such strong bone structure; a warriors' physique yet a kinder heart would be hard to find.

"I'm a soldier; it's what I'm trained for; what we're all trained for. If I am called upon I shall go and I shall bring glory to Sparta." His smile was wide and his eyes shone with conviction the evening sun turning his soft brown hair to burnished gold.

Arriving at the house Alessa made to take the water but Astinos refused. "Let me take it in for you, it's heavy."

"You make me feel like an old woman." Alessa gave a tight-lipped smile.

"You old, that will never happen."

Alessa's smile broadened, she felt stupidly flattered and she hoped he didn't notice her cheeks glow. "Take a cup of wine with me, we can sit in the courtyard for a moment and watch the shadows lengthen, it's been a while since I've had company."

"Thanks I'd like that." Astinos agreed, surprising Alessa and she watched as he passed through the house, so tall and with such an easy stride; a true warrior…

"Did you see my husband before you left?" She had to ask, the pain had not eased all day and she wanted something to make her believe his words but Astinos was not the one to bring it.

He shook his head as he swallowed a mouthful of wine. "He was hard pressed with business for several days before they gave us leave, neither he nor my father have returned. If a battle is coming I'm sure they'll be home before…" he was taken by a sudden fit of coughing as a dribble of wine went down the wrong way bringing Alessa to slap him on the back until he could get his breath then the slapping eased to a gentle rubbing motion. Beneath her fingers he flexed his muscles and her hands moved to his shoulders, kneading through his skin easing tension. What was she doing? Guilt tore her hands away and made her distance herself from Astinos who glanced round with questioning eyes.

"Don't stop…please, I'm still tense and sore from marching, your touch is like cold water to my skin."

Hesitating, knowing her actions had been so wrong and any further actions would take her stepping into something that could prove catastrophic Alessa wrestled with his request and her feelings. She had seen Astinos grow and now twenty years old; the same age as her son she was looking on him as though through the eyes of a smitten girl and to have him respond was something she had never expected.

"I am sorry Alessa I should not have said that." He hung his head, hair falling like a curtain shielding his face, obviously ashamed of being caught in the moment and now suddenly remembering that she was his best friends' mother and eighteen years older than himself. "I'll go and find Stelios, please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Astinos please stay…your shoulders are reddened and sore; I'll fetch some oil." after a moment she returned with a small pot, poured oil onto her hands and began smoothing the lotion onto his skin. Astinos closed his eyes and his lips, slightly parted, emitted soft groans of mounting pleasure. "There is somewhere more comfortable." Alessa whispered, no longer in control of her thoughts or her feelings, "would you come there with me?" A second of hesitation then Astinos stood and slid his hand into hers together they stepped across the forbidden line and into her bedroom.

The last glints of evening sun came through the window falling on Astinos' dark oiled skin outlining the taught muscles as Alessa removed his tunic leaving him in a brief loin cloth that barely concealed his excitement. He lay down on his front allowing her to continue to massage every inch of bare skin sliding fingers up onto his buttocks and creeping round as far as the material would allow her to reach; he pushed himself up allowing her hand to slip around and grasp his manhood. Drawing a sharp inward breath as her fingers tightened.

"How many women have you had Astinos?" She breathed moving her body against his.

"None." The word was gasped into the pillow and barely audible but made her smile in the realisation that anything she did or showed him would be new, there were no tender virgins, no slave girls to compare herself with, she was a woman who knew how to please a man and there was so much for this young blood to learn.

"Then I must be a good teacher." She whispered, kissing his shoulder, nipping at the skin, moving her left hand rhythmically before he groaned low and bestial crying out as he spilled himself over her fingers.

"Oh my sweet boy…welcome to manhood."

Astinos dozed in a post-orgasmic slumber, a brief sleep that allowed Alessa to watch him, will him to wake. To consider the consequences should Stelios return and find his friend in his father's bed with his mother but all it gave her was a feeling of exhilaration and triumph and a need to continue Astinos' education.

From the sound of his breathing it did not seem likely that he would stir soon enough so with kisses and caresses she brought him back to her smiling sleepily, drowsy in the evening heat.

"You are beautiful Alessa." He wriggled onto his back reaching out to draw her near but she was not ready for cosy embraces. Sliding a leg across his hips she straddled him eyes locked on his, watching every changing expression as she lifted her gown revealing herself, wanting him to see every part of her form; to bring his night time fantasies to a tangible reality.

"I am yours to use as you will, explore every part of me, free your imagination nothing is prohibited. I will guide you to places that give a woman such pleasure she will cry out at your touch…"

For a moment he lay looking at her, letting his eyes wander across her curves and linger on the dark shadow between her thighs lifting slowly to trace a line to her navel and up to her breasts. His breathing becoming rapid as his manhood stirred again.

"Can I kiss you?" Again the questioning eyes not wanting, for all her invitation, to act on presumption.

Alessa smiled, amused at such an innocent request, then bent to let her hair brush his chest as she located his hands and pushed them above his head holding them tight at the wrists as her lips found his and her tongue worked into his mouth.

The sun set and a cooler evening breeze pushed shyly into the room doing its best to dry their sweat but lust kept skin sliding against skin, salty to the taste adding to their passion. Astinos was greedy, fuelled by a need to fulfil his desire and several times Alessa berated him for his haste slowing him down, deliberately denying what he wanted most until she herself had been satisfied.

Only then did she allow him to take his pleasure smiling down at her, moaning as he moved running his tongue along her lips nipping, biting forgetting tenderness, driving himself deep within her, crying out at the final pulsating moment then sinking into her arms where together they slept until darkness fell.

Bathed and dressed they sat again in the courtyard. Torches guttered in the warm breeze and the scent of Jasmine was on the air. Neither spoke both were lost in their private thoughts but sounds of revelry could be heard in the distance and Alessa knew that Astinos could not stay.

"Go and find Stelios, he'll be wondering where you are."

Astinos nodded and rose to his feet, there was an awkward silence between them and neither knew how to say goodbye. In the end Alessa placed a gentle hand on his arm and led him to the door. "Go, you're missing your night of freedom."

A brief parting kiss hidden by the shadows then she watched as he walked up the road and headed into the town.

Alessa sat and watched the stars reliving every moment of her time with Astinos. Recoiling in guilt at her unfaithfulness yet hugging herself in disbelief of his lust for her and wishing he had not gone. She missed him now after just an hour apart, how would she feel if she never saw him again, if he left for the barracks without a word of goodbye. A grinding ache deep inside denied her sleep, if she went into the bedroom the smell of their passion would still linger there and if she tried to sleep the face of her husband would haunt her dreams. So she sat and sat nursing her churning guilt until as a new day split the dark sky Stelios stumbled through the house to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother you're still awake?" Stelios' intoxication was obvious, he negotiated his way into the courtyard with little problem but when it came to seating himself by his mother's side he weighed up the chances of a safe landing and swiftly abandoned the idea.

Alessa had been expecting him home and in the hours that had followed Astinos' departure had somehow found the strength to compose herself in order to appear as just another woman worried by the possibilities of war. "It is too hot for sleep and…I was thinking about your father and worrying myself with thoughts of this war with the Persians." She could not look at Stelios, even drunk he might see through her lies.

"Astinos said he paid you a visit" Alessa froze, "…nice of him to do that." Stelios steadied himself against a wall but swayed slightly where he stood.

"Yes," she found herself shaking, "it was good to see him. He looked well."

"He won't when he wakes." Stelios sniggered.

"Why? What's happened to him?" Alessa turned on him swept by a ridiculous tide of panic.

"Nothing, he was celebrating er…I think there was a woman." He whispered in a secretive manner "P'rolly a slave girl. He drank himself sick. So we left him sleeping in a field." Stelios sniggered again, turning to go inside, "I need a bed my head hurts."

Alessa followed him returning to her bedchamber, eventually she slept too, but it didn't seem long before the intense heat of the day made the room unbearable and somehow the scent of Astinos still clung to her as a reminder of the past night. When she appeared Stelios had bathed and seemed in good humour considering how inebriated he'd been. He greeted her warmly.

"Good morning mother. To wake to silence instead of constant barrack noise, you can't imagine how good that is."

She tried to match his smile but feared she failed miserably and what she showed was a pale imitation of happiness. Twisting her long hair into a neat pile on her head she took a cup of water and sat herself in the shade.

"No I don't suppose I can. Are you leaving tomorrow?" It felt wrong to be anticipating his departure but she was thinking of Astinos and wondering what his feelings were today; wondering how he would feel about returning to the barracks now.

"Yes, another day of freedom," he stretched until his bones cracked. "Are you coming to the festival today?"

"I've been looking forward to it; I was hoping your father would be home but…" Alessa shrugged trying again to appear forlorn.

"It's a shame he's not here, if we're going to battle he'll want to see you, I'm sure he'll be back sometime soon." He paused thoughtfully as if suddenly the prospect of war threatened to become a sure reality but after a moment his mood changed along with his train of thought. "I'm going to the festival with Astinos and some others, you could come with us."

"Stelios, do you really think I want to spend the day with you and your friends while you talk of women and war. I have friends my own age and we can sit and talk of sewing and gardening." She laughed softly giving the illusion of happiness whilst inside she felt restless and anxious. Stelios smiled knowing how much she hated mundane women's chatter.

"Astinos said there was something his mother wanted to send you; he said he'd bring it round on the way – or at least that was his intention before he met that slave girl and then got drunk. He was so happy last night; he suddenly seemed older, seemed so different. How can a quick tumble in a field leave him in such a way?"

All Alessa could do was shrug and pretend disinterest; of course he seemed older he had proved himself a man and an attentive lover at that, and as for his happiness her mind would not relent the possibility that he had actually left feeling something for her. Yet in the cold light of day that also seemed an impossibility, she had simply allowed him to learn the skills needed to find the woman he would marry and there was no real place in his life for her. There were women she had known whose husbands had permitted them to sleep with younger men to beget strong sons but she was beyond the need for another child and anyway, her husband was a possessive man who would never allow such a thing and besides she had been the instigator.

Stelios took himself off to inspect the crops leaving Alessa to consider how she would possibly keep herself composed in the presence of Astinos when her son was under the same roof. She tried to busy herself with futile chores and even offered to help prepare food instead of leaving it to Polona her slave who still complained of feeling unwell with her monthly courses. She was fond of Polona and treated her as a member of the family sympathising with such monthly misery allowing her time to rest when she could not leave her bed and now Alessa simply wanted something to keep her mind occupied and away from memories of Astinos' warmth.

The sounds of men's voices reached the courtyard before Stelios accompanied by Astinos made an appearance.

"Hello Alessa." Astinos greeted her, his smile making her heart leap and words struggle to leave her mouth. "Mother sent you this." He held out some folded material, their fingers touching for a second as she took it from his hand.

"Thank you." Her eyes flicked up to meet his but she could not read his expression. "Please, eat with us I have been baking with Polona all morning so there's plenty here."

"Let's see if you can keep it down," Stelios winked at his friend, "apparently his breakfast made a rapid reappearance this morning."

Astinos gave a tight-lipped smile seeming almost embarrassed and he and Stelios sat down to eat. Alessa was not hungry there was a heavy knot in her stomach but she felt compelled to stay around the courtyard where she could watch and wonder what now.

Nothing so it seemed. Astinos bid her a formal farewell and left for the festival having kept his food where it belonged and with no hint that anything had ever passed between them. With a jagged sigh she took the material bundle and passed into the cool of the house tossing the gift onto a table but as she did so a small cloth, rolled and fastened, fell to the floor.

Many women were illiterate as were many soldiers but Alessa's mother had been a clever woman and ensured that her daughters knew their letters and could read well by the time they reached adolescence. Astinos developed an interest in reading and instead of the usual discouragement shown to the young bloods he was pushed to learn and feed his thirst for knowledge. So it was that Alessa studied the letters that formed the words he had written.

'Stay at the house, I will excuse myself and return.'

Simply reading his message had her trembling like a maiden, absurd in a woman of her age yet had her call for Polona to prepare her a bath.

Fresh and scented with fragrant oil Alessa sat inside and tried to apply herself to weaving. Several attempts and she gave up, finding her mind wandering far from the womanly task before her.

Time passed; hours came and went then a sudden call from Polona had her hurrying to greet Kora her dearest friend concerned that she was not attending the festival and wondering if she were ill.

Excuse after excuse fell from her lips, lie after lie until she herself believed the falsity – until Polona announced the arrival of Astinos and then she began to falter.

"This nausea will pass I'm sure but I cannot go out believing I might be ailing; and in this heat…oh Astinos has your mother sent you with the medicine?"

A look of total confusion crossed his face.

"For my sickness…"

"Oh…oh yes, how could I forget? I gave it to Polona."

Now Polona looked confused but knew her station and remained in silence.

"Kora thank you for caring so much about me. I'm sure in a day or so I will be well again. I shall call on you then. Go and enjoy the festival and send my regards to everyone I know."

"Are you not coming to the festivities Astinos?" Kora asked, maybe in all innocence but maybe she had sensed there was something not quite right.

"Alessa has something for me to return to my mother, I'll be there later."

Alessa couldn't help notice Kora's eyes flick between her and Astinos.

"I will give it to you in a moment Astinos. Polona accompany Kora to the door."

"I'm sure she knows." Alessa looked worriedly after her friend. "If she's guessed…"

"Whatever she's guessed will be just that, a guess. She can't possibly know." Astinos kissed her bare shoulder arousing her but her reluctance to respond was obvious as she shrugged him away scared that Polona would return and find them together. When the girl finally reappeared Alessa sent her into the town for supplies, mentioning nothing more about the supposed sickness potion and hoping the girl would forget.

"Now, we have all the time we want." Astinos caressed her hair, stroked her cheek, brushing her lips with his begging a response; begging her to surrender herself again.

"Astinos, don't you feel any guilt about this?" Alessa stepped back studying his deep blue eyes.

He frowned and tilted his head slightly to one side. "Guilt?"

"I am a married woman old enough to be your mother!"

"Alessa I did not start this!"

"No…I know you didn't." she lowered her tone, shouldering the blame. "The guilt is mine to bear."

"Although I did not have to respond," He admitted "but we cannot change what happened last night. So why waste time worrying about it when we can spend that time… enjoying each other?" He was close again body touching hers, heat against heat she could feel his arousal and sensed his need for her. The strength to resist simply did not exist. Her need was as strong as his and had her hands slide up his chest until they locked behind his neck pulling him to kiss her. The bedchamber was too far away and their lust would not wait Astinos pulled her to the floor where the discomfort merely fanned the flames of base desire.

"Look at my gown!" Alessa implored laughing, tugging at a huge tear that ran from hem to hip.

"Ooops…" Astinos pulled an apologetic face from where he lay still on the ground.

"Hellooo… wife where are you? Show yourself to your husband!" A deep voice thundered through the house bringing Astinos straight to his feet and Alessa to flap and flounder. Fortunately both had kept their clothes on but equally both were lost for excuses.

"There you are!" Tassos came striding into the courtyard taking stock of things that had changed in his absence and at last greeting Alessa and Astinos, noticing the tear in his wife's gown and the grazing on her knees. "Wife you are injured! Are you alright my love? Clearly you have had an accident, where did this happen?" He was at her side, his great hands caressing the redness on her knees.

"On… on the road from town, I was taken by sudden dizziness and sickness," Oh how the lies fell again, "Astinos was bringing me something from his mother and found me. He helped me home. It's so good to see you husband."

"Thank you Astinos, I will have Polona tend her. Give my regards to your mother. I believe your father is home now. It will be a grand reunion."

"Yes…yes it will be. Goodbye Alessa."

"Goodbye Astinos…and thank you for everything." Her eyes, brimming with sadness, lingered on the younger man, unable to show more than a flicker of emotion.

Astinos' eyes prickled with tears and his heart was as heavy as stone as he bowed from the scene leaving husband and wife alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Let's get you inside. Where's the girl, I'll have her put a salve on your knees."

"My knees will be fine and I really feel much better now." She cupped Tassos' cheek with her hand. "There's no need to bother her when she returns."

"Then my love let us to bed before idle talk has us sitting like old folk discussing the weather. It has been so long."

"With me it has." She thought, bitterly resenting his apparent need for her and her only when the reality was oh so different. "Let me wash, I have been out in this heat too long. Take yourself to bed and ready yourself. I'll be but a moment."

"Come now…" He took her hand but she snatched it free with a little more force than intended.

"I must wash…please." She implored desperate to cleanse the scent of Astinos from her skin and the dampness of his seed from between her thighs. "My darling husband, I do not want to be anything but perfect for you." She smiled all charm and false devotion.

"Very well but be quick!" A firm hand caught her smartly across the buttocks.

Alessa washed, she was not quick, her husband's needs were not her priority but not out of spite; there was love somewhere in her heart damaged over the years by his indiscretions. The longer she took the more her body had a chance to recover from her earlier love making she wanted no tell tale signs to betray her own infidelity. Everything must befit a woman welcoming home her warrior husband.

Tassos was never a gentle man and equality in bed had never been his style, he liked to be pleased and to take his pleasure, more often than not leaving Alessa wanting – perhaps another reason for her taking a young blood as a lover. Too many reasons; too many justifications.

An hour later and it seemed his desire for her simply would not ignite despite her attempts to arouse him. She suffered his vigorous efforts to gain satisfaction and tried everything she knew to bring him pleasure playing either whore or subservient wife nothing brought him to the brim and finally, thankfully he gave up the effort and allowed her to rest secretly thankful for it all to be over.

"I'm tired my love and this coming war plays daily on my mind. Leonidas is calling for three hundred of his finest men to go with him to Thermopylae I may be amongst them… Stelios and Astinos too perhaps…"

Any further words he spoke passed unheard; the sudden realisation that Astinos would leave her, leave Sparta and follow his king to his death if that was commanded crashed into her world turning her blood to ice. Then came the thought of her son, her beloved son equally sentenced to almost certain death along with her husband – in that moment her life changed again a darkness settled around her bringing her mood to its lowest ebb. Quietly she left the room passing Polona but seeing her only as a blurry shadow through the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't lose them all…I can't…I can't lose him." Alessa sobbed careless of being overheard for the grief she felt they might as well be dead already.

"My lady?" Polona was at her side concerned by the distress of her mistress.

"Leave me…leave me!" Alessa's voice echoed around the house sending

Polona scuttling away leaving Alessa to compose herself as quickly as she could.

"What's the matter, why all the noise?" Tassos appeared; confused by his wife's sudden outburst and ready to give the slave girl a thrashing should he find her to be the cause.

"Nothing…nothing is the matter it is the mention of war that is all. It sets my nerves on edge, and this heat; I wish it would storm I can hardly breathe."

"My dearest let us attend the festival, a little entertainment will take our minds from such heavy matters, and let me tell you my dear, it may be a while yet before Leonidas makes his final decision. There will be time for another visit home I am sure."

Together they made an appearance at the Gymnopaedia watching the dancing and the tests of martial skill amongst the young men of the city but Alessa could not settle, she was tense and constantly scanned the crowd looking for Astinos and found him eventually amongst a group of young, loud cheering, warriors. Stelios was there joining with the frivolity and they were far enough away for her to watch without her husband seeing a need to follow her gaze. Astinos was no different from the others, his behaviour reflected those he was with, he was a soldier and a he was a man after all and when a group of naked young women took their turn to show off their skills and their beautifully toned bodies Alessa felt a burning jealousy as she watched his reaction. He shouted his appreciation as did his friends giving, no doubt, a loud opinion as to who he favoured.

There was no where else to look and Alessa was forced to endure her husbands obvious leering whilst trying not to raise her eyes and see Astinos' obvious dismissal of their liaisons but when she did he was leaving the arena.

"I need to get some water; I'll only be a moment." She excused herself, pushing passed other festival goers in an almost frantic need to catch up with him not caring whether he wanted to see her in public or the foolish spectacle she might be making of herself in trying. So much noise, so much heat, everything spoke of anticipation as if the whole of Sparta were here today determined to celebrate their very existence – in case it was snatched away in an instant by the coming war.

"Alessa! The sickness has passed then? I was worried about you. We were just saying how wonderful it would be if you and Tassos would dine with us tonight." Her friend Kora, along with her husband Alexus almost collided with Alessa. She struggled to remain polite as she sought the words that would excuse her quickly from what would otherwise be a very long conversation.

"I'm feeling much better thank you Kora but I can't stay to talk I've just seen my brother I need to talk to him before he leaves. We'd be delighted to come, thank you, thank you so much." Squeezing Kora's hands she hurried off in the direction that Astinos would have taken. Further on through the crowd she saw the top of his head bobbing with his usual easy stride not seeming in any particular hurry. How she longed to call his name, to have him turn, open his arms, take her to him, she shook her head mocking her own stupidity.

"Astinos." Finally she was at his side breathing heavily from the effort of catching him.

"Alessa!" There was a mote of panic barely tangible but she heard it all the same.

"I saw you leave, I wanted to…" Now she did feel stupid, she had no reason to offer apart from the truth that she simply wanted to be with him.

"Is your husband here? How did you get away from him?" He was whispering now and flicking his gaze around the crowds obviously uneasy with the whole situation.

"Shall we go somewhere quiet?" Alessa suggested "In the garden outside the city walls just through the east gate, not many come that way, if I go now you could follow in a moment...if you want to."

Astinos nodded and watched her leave. Shifting nervously where he stood and hoping no one noticed. A few minutes later he followed in her wake.

"I thought you would not come, I feared my husbands return had doused your desire for me, and couldn't help but wonder whether one of the female dancers had taken your fancy." She leaned against a stone arbour arching her back as the warmth penetrated her gown and wriggling her shoulders to expose the swell of her bosom.

Feeling safer away from the hustle and bustle Astinos leaned close and gently kissed her lips, dropping his hand to cup her breast through the soft material. "Never, but did your husband believe what you told him? And where does he think you are now?"

"He believed I fell and now believes me to be fetching some water to drink. Whether he'll believe it took me an hour is another matter, but what matters to _me_ is to be here with you. Tassos mentioned the war and it seems it will come no matter what. Each second of each day is precious and suddenly I find the thought of being away from you almost too much to bear." She placed her hands on his hips and eased him forward until she felt him hard against her. "Astinos what are we to do?"

Pulling away he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"We could run away together." Alessa suggested with a rueful smile. The corners of Astinos' mouth twitched and they simply stared hopelessly into each others eyes.

"More medicine from your mother Astinos?" Kora's voice stabbed the silence, "She certainly keeps you busy." Hands were snatched away and a pretence of innocence assumed. "And I thought you to be recovering Alessa, perhaps you should lie down. Don't forget dinner tonight. I'm off home now to oversee the preparations." She winked and carried on her way.

"Kora!" Alessa chased behind her "Kora please…"

"My dear friend" Kora turned and touched lightly on Alessa's arm "If you have taken Astinos as your lover then your secret is quite safe with me. He is a beautiful young man and I do not blame you, only do not let lust cloud your judgement. Be sure to have ready answers to your husband's questions for they shall surely come."

"I did not mean it to happen, please don't think badly of me. If Stelios were to find out…"

"No one will find out from me. You have my word." A kiss on her cheek and the women parted leaving Alessa uneasy and Astinos wondering what had passed between them.

"Is she one to gossip?" He watched Kora disappear through the garden using a short cut to cross the city.

"I'd like to think I can trust her but she knows so many people. Perhaps…perhaps it would be better to end this, accept that we run too much of a risk."

"If that's what you want." Astinos lowered his gaze.

"Of course it's not what I want, _you're_ what I want. I want more evenings like yesterday and more afternoons like today. Astinos I do not expect you to stay with me forever, in the future you will find a young woman who turns your world on its head and it will be her you stay with; her who you have sons with!"

Astinos looked up sharply. "Do you not realise I may not have a future, the battle at Thermopylae will be my first and I cannot know if I'll return. Alessa you may be the only woman I have ever known and I am not ashamed of that. We only have a few more hours and then I'm back to barracks."

"Do not speak of death; I cannot bear such a thought. If, as Tassos says, you shall return home again before you leave then that thought shall get me through the coming days, but for now, will we meet before you go tomorrow?"

It seemed impossible. With Tassos returned and their secret discovered the risks were high and stacked against them, but what we will do for lust is endless, the lies we will tell unravel before us until we truly believe them ourselves, but the excuses we make in the belief we can cover our tracks so necessary to have our way are rarely without flaw.

They knew it pure madness but their minds were clouded and addled with desire. They would take any risk and so it was that they planned a last liaison. Their parting kiss was long and wanting but Alessa had a husband to return to and Astinos his comrades.

"Where in the name of the gods have you been woman?" Tassos snarled as his wife sat down beside him. "I was set to come looking for you."

"I met Kora and Alexus, you know how Kora talks. We have been invited to dine with them tonight. Of course I accepted knowing how you and he enjoy each others company away from army life."

"Hmmm" Tassos growled but Alessa was pleased she had avoided suspicion and endured the conclusion of the games with furtive glances across to Astinos.

Evening fell and with it came a stirring wind. Storm clouds sat bubbling on the horizon inching their way across Sparta as thunder stalked the sun-baked land. Alessa and Tassos arrived at their friends abode as rain began pattering heavily on the dusty ground throwing up small pellets of mud, threatening to spoil the fresh garments they wore. It was not without a tremor of trepidation that Alessa stepped into Kora's house and the trepidation ignited to pure terror as she came face to face with Astinos' mother…


End file.
